Et les bardes chantent
by Cycian
Summary: Une succession de poèmes et de chansons, explications incluses.


La fureur du Paradis

La fureur du Paradis est sur nous

Priez, mettez vous à genoux

Car l'embrasement des cieux perçés

Enflammeras jusqu'à nos lèvres gerçés

Hurlez à l'unisson la peine,vôtre amer deuil

Restez alerte, le mal ne ferme jamais l'oeil

Au dessus de nos têtes, le ciel gémit et se fracture

Tout tombe, les démons du ciel, les impératrices des trônes

La peine détrone la haine, lourde sera la facture, incertain le futur

Mais ne pleurez pas longtemps, vite apparaitra les rayons du Dawn

**Explications: Un Zeugma sauvage s'est glissé dans ce poème, saurez vous le retrouvez ? Si oui appelez le 07- je me calme, je me calme. Bon, ici c'est les explications, je donne mon avis et mes explications sur mes textes, si jamais vous avez une autre interprétation eh bien MOURREZ BANDE D'INFIDELES COMMENT OSEZ VOUS AVOIR UN AVIS DIFFERENT, non sans plaisanter, si vous avez une autre interpétation, un avis, une critique, ou juste envie de me dire ' crème d'anus flottant dans une crèpe bretonne ' ( what) dîtes le moi dans les reviews, j'répond toujours, ou alors en Message Privé ( j'fais d'mon mieux avec ma connec'en carton.) Et oui, j'ai fais un englissisme. Parce que ce jeu aurait du en faire quelques-uns parce que Redcliff qui devient Golefalois ( cherchez le rapport) ce n'est pas acceptable. Je ne parlerais pas du nom de Broscret. Je deviendrais très violente.**

La menace persiste

Que les mains qui ont été touchées par la destiné

Apporte au peuple affamé un foyer, un diner

Car le leader inné vous demande d'oyez

L'épopée de la poupée qui coupe ses fils pour se libérer

Levez vos épées pour le Messager, et abbaissez là pour ses grâces

Levez haut vos bâtons, et gardez les dans le ciel, pour toutes vos raçes

Car le Messager au sang bleuet et embourbé fait peu de cas de différence

Car là où d'autres verraient sujet de discorde, il voit nos plus belles ressemblances

La menace demeure, tandis que les soldats se meurent

Mais le Messager jamais ne se leurre

Car dans son son sang coule l'avenir de nos enfants

Croyez en lui, ses projets pour nous sont si grand

**Explications : Le premier qui m'accuse d'ériger un culte de la personnalité en l'honneur du messager devra subir ma maître espionne. ( c'est mon ex ,la stalkeuse.) Pas grand chose à dire, mon style est reconnaissable, j'ai misé sur l'unité des raçes, car DA:I est un exemple de tolérance et reflète notre monde. OUi, bon, les dragons en plus. Mais on peux pas avoir la Wi-Fi et Flemeth en même temps, faut faire un choix.**

Dans des murmures incertains

Dans des murmures incertains repose l'avenir

Et même si l'aube tarde certes à venir

Les mages emergent du cercle brisé

Sauves-les, de Thédas ils refusent d'être la risée

Enchanteur, maintenant est l'heure de se réveillé

Beaucoup trop des tiens sont devenus des apaisés

Enchanteur, à travers tes yeux nous voyont les barreaux de ta prison dorée

Tiens le coup, maintient l'orde entre tes frères et soeurs, entre ennemis et adorés

**Explications: Oui, j'ai directement traduis le nom de la quête en anglais, et ajustez pour mes besoins, nan j'ai pas de honte, oui je suis une thug, toussa toussa. Bref, comme le Nutella, je m'étale ( et je vais sortir )**

**J'ai pas encore écris quoi que ce soit sur les templiers caaaaaaaaaar je suis pour les mages en fait. Vwala. Viva Anders. Viva Merrill. Vwala vwala.**

Ici gît l'abysse

Contemples-la, les larmes aux yeux

Car tu sens ta vie qui glisse

Bientôt, tu rejoindras ton dieu

Garde des ombres, ton serment s'érose

Garde des ombres, ton honeur fane comme la rose

Garde des ombres, peut-tu être pardonné de cet offense ?

Garde des ombres, tu étais nôtre meilleur attaque et défense

Garde ténébreux, pourquoi ne trouvons nous de toi que spiritueux

Garde exilé, pourquoi n'est tu plus si vertueux ?

Gardien de l'enclin, pourrons nous un jour oublier

Que notre assassin et nos defenseurs sont liés ?

Ici gît l'abysse

Contemples-la, les larmes aux yeux

Car ce n'est que le prémisse

Très vite, tu rejoindras ton faux dieu.

**Explications: Oui, j'ai utilisé le titre de la quête, ouuiii c'est DAT REFERENCE, et si vous aimez ce genre de référence, ma prochaine publication en français devrait vous faire bondir de joie, twerker sur votre chaise, table, bureau, sol, plafond, casserole, toit ( comment ça je vais trop loin ?). Cet composition/poème peut être interprété comme une chanson, si vous voulez, chantez là, faîtes vous plaisir. OKLM. Mais si vous décidez de postez une vidéo, prevenez moi, j'aimerais bien voir le résultat.**

Le rossignol revient

Le rossignol revient !

Haut les coeurs, haut les mains !

Le rossignol revient !

Nos efforts n'ont pas été vains !

Le rossignol revient !

Sortez tables et vins !

La maitre-espionn est de retour !

Que votre joie résonne jusqu'au tours !

La rouquine aux yeux azur

Nous revient avec promesse d'un futur

Sans épée se levant contre un bâton

Vers ce futur nous nous hâtons !

Le rossignol revient !

Son chant resonnera

Et son lute sonnera

Jusqu'à la toute fin

**Explications: Aaaaaaayyee voilà pourquoi me laisser écrire des paroles de chanson est une mauvaise idée. M'enfin apparemment le public aime bien. ( J'ai écris ce morceaux pour un ami musicien qui chantait dans une convention locale, elle à récolté pas mal de succès, j'me sens fab -fabuleuse-.)**

Le rossignol chante

Dans les bascloîtres oubliés, les têtes se tournent

Dans les tavernes bondées, où la vue se trouble

Dans les champs de bataille oubliés, où la mort est lente

Les têtes se tournent, le rossignol chante

Sur les toits en hauteurs, les fenêtres s'ouvrent

Sous les bureaux, les secrets se trouvent

Au milieu des bals, le rossignol couve

Et même si les fantôme le hante,

Le rossignol chante.

Et quand sa foi vacille, et que ses ailes ne le portent plus

Le rossignol est réconforté par le griffon, qui reste à ses cotés

Et qui y restera jusqu'a la fin

**Explications: Oui, le griffon est le symbole de notre garde des ombres favoris ( non, pas Alistair, vous savez, celui qui à sauvé le monde ? Non ? C'est pas grave apparemment, tout le monde l'a oublié...)**

Impératrice/manipulatrice ambassadrice/tentatrice

Ma chère Célène, comment vous portez vous en ces temps troublés ?

J'espère que vous mangez à votre satiété, ici nous n'avons plus de blé,

J'espère que votre régime marche mieux que votre armée car pendant l'hiver

Quand vous receviez les dignitaires, Tevinter s'est approprié femmes et terres

Ma chère Briala, comment vous portez vous en ces temps de guerre ?

J'espère que vous dormez de tout votre soûl, ici les elfes ne se reveillent plus,

J'espère que les elfes vont sont reconnaissant de l'aide que vous ne donnez guère,

Grâce à ma grâce, les maisons de vos confrères ne brûlent plus, car il à plut.

Ma chère Célène, je suis ravie d'entendre que la pluie est tombée,

J'espère que vôtre tête suivra vite.

J'ai vu Ser Jean hier, il avait la tête haute et le torse bien bombé,

Mais son sang à vite recouvert la vitre.

Ma chère Briala, je suis ravie de savoir que sa tête a chu

Elle avait tendance à prendre trop de place dans mon palais

Le sang à coulé hier, on m'avait appelée 'tu'

Votre ami Fenrahel est venu hier, même mort, il n'était pas laid.

Douce Célène, comment se porte votre chien ?

Un si beau chien-loup, cela doit posseder beaucoup de bien

Probablement beaucoup plus que les elfes de vos bascloîtres

J'espère que votre influence est forte, celle de Gaspard ne cesse de s'accroître

Douce Briala, comment vos si chers chiens déguisés en loups aux crocs accérés supportent le nouvel impôt ?

Un si bel impôt en l'honneur de nos précieux banquets mondains impériaux doit les comblés

Ils pleurent probablement, et pas que pour étouffer le feu qui les effraient comme des animaux

J'espère que l'odeur de l'essence en feu vous rend plus forte, bientôt celle-la se rependra dans les champs de blé

Douce Célène, je suis ravie de sentir l'odeur de cendre dans vos cheveux blonds clairs... Ou grisonnants ?

J'espère que vos douces valeurs de vaillance et de bravour ne se perdent pas aux mains de vils serpents

Le sang à coulé hier, on m'avait appelée lapine

Votre ami Pierre, aujourd'hui, on le lapide.

Douce Briala, je suis ravie de voir que vos méthodes pacifistes propres à vôtre raçe ne s'addoucissent pas

J'espère que sa mort fût aussi brève que vos sentiments à mon égard.  
Au moins, son sort à été moins douloureux que votre amour

Je ne suis plus d'humeur pour des sonnets écrits à la lueur d'une bougie vacillante,

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois je me déclare vaillante

Et déclare sans plus de détour

Un bal se déroule à mon palais d'hiver, j'espère vous y trouver

Mon stupide coeur troué

Me pousse à faire les cents pas

Venez, et ensemble faisont façe à Gaspard .

Célène, sans détour, sans faux-semblants et piques mesquines à peines masquées

Je vous annonce ma participation à votre bal, je serais masquée et marquée

Vos mots creusent autant de rides sur mon visage qu'ils ravivent des flammes dans mon coeur tueur

Vous, Impératrice des manipulatrices, je vous aime .

Bria, sans détour, sans faux semblants et piques mesquines à peine masquées

Je renonce à ma devotion à l'empire à la faveur de votre ardeur à peine cachée

Votre bougie n'est peut-être pas sertie d'or mais la flamme est la même

Vous, ambassadrice tentatrice, je vous aime.

**Explications= Ici, j'instaure un dialogue entre l'Impératrice Célène et son amante Briala. J'ai adoré le livre, et la relation entre Célène et Briala m'a vraiment inspirée de par la profondeur de leur sentiments,et de par**

**leur intensités . Le début est brusque, la première partie est composé de vacheries, menaces à peines déguisées, et d'un petit Zeugma mignon (oh uiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiu le Zeugma uiuuiuiuiiiiiii) j'utilise la métaphore de**

**la bougie car la flamme brûle tout comme la passion les consummes. La seconde partie est plus courte, elle débute par Célène qui prend la situation en main, et décide d'avouer ses sentiments, coûte que coûte**.

J'y crois encore

Même si il m'a brisé le coeur

J'y crois encore

Même si il à laissé cette marque sur mon corps

J'espère qu'il reviendra sans guère plus de heurt

Ses yeux malicieux me manques tant

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il me manquerait autant

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, mais il l'a fait à pas-de-loup

Il était le grand méchant loup, mais pour moi il était si doux

Pour moi il était l'incarnation du savoir

Il était tout ce que je voulais jamais avoir

Et pour lui, je ne sais pas ce que j'étais

Peut-être un jouet qu'après on jetterai

Mais je l'aimais et car je l'aimais

J'ai demandé à l'adolescent jadis esprit au lourd chapeau

D'effacer ce que de lui il restais

Et quand ce fut finit, il ne resta que l'encre sur ma peau

**Explications= La répitition du verbe 'manquer' est complétement volontaire, l'adolescent jadis esprit, même si j'ai choisi un Cole plus humain, il peut tout de même faire disparaître Solas de la mémoire de Lavellan.**

**Et quand je parle de l'encre sur la peau de Lavellan, c'est son Venasallin, qui ( SPOILER ) est la marque des esclaves. Elle est son esclave, elle était affranchie quand il était à ses côtés, mais maintenant, il est partit**

**tout comme sa volonté. Retour à la case départ. Tatouage.**

Juste un peu plus longtemps

'Juste un peu plus longtemps' c'est ce que j'ai dis,

Quand je pensais que l'aventure touchais à sa fin,

Je n'aurais jamais pensé trouver sur mon blason la fleur de lys,

Mais apparemment, c'était bien ton dessein .

'Juste un peu plus longtemps' c'est ce que j'ai murmuré,

Quand notre fils voulait une autre histoire ,

Je n'aurais jamais pensé decouvrir les joies de la parenté,

Mais apparemment c'était une pensée dérisoire .

'Juste un peu plus longtemps' c'est ce que j'ai pleuré ,

Quand la totalité de mes larmes et roses furent déposée sur ta resplendissante, immaculée tombe,

Je n'aurais jamais pensé te perdre mais ça n'allait pas duré ,

Mai, appartemment, mon sang coule sur tes dessins, merci lame de rasoir, merci départ de colombe.

**Explications: Oui, c'est Dorian, oui, c'est trise, oui, je pleure aussi, mais comme je suis un démon mes larmes flambent instantanément, c'est pratique et me fais ressembler à un Sauna ambulant quand on décide de tuer mon héro favoris ( Bioware, je te regarde) j'ai écris ce texte par rapport à un comic d'un ami américain, qui m'a brisé le coeur en plein de petit morceaux. Snifffff sniiff * se suicide avec un fusil à poulpe* Et oui, j'ai donné à Dorian et Trev/Lav/Adaa/Cada un petit garçon. Pitiez, ne l'appelez pas Kieran, une fois mais pas deux. Sinon Dorian l'appelerait Kerianal Pavanus. Imaginez un peu la douleur.**


End file.
